


To-Do List

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: The coffee house is crowded, people filling up space and Beca should be running around like a headless chicken to complete orders but as soon as the doors open and she walks in, Beca can’t do anything but stare.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but it was originally posted on Tumblr so :)

“Can you be more obvious?” 

Stacie’s voice cuts through the fog in Beca’s mind and she shakes her head. The coffee house is crowded, people filling up space and Beca should be running around like a headless chicken to complete orders but as soon as the doors open and _she_ walks in, Beca can’t do anything but stare.

But she’s not about to let Stacie know about it so she presses her lips together and turns away, leaning her back against the counter as Stacie works the cashier.

“What?” She asks nonchalantly, pretending to check her nails but Stacie just smiles and nods her head in the girl’s direction. 

“I swear, as soon as she comes through the door you’re like a horny teenage boy who’s seeing boobs for the first time.” Beca scrunches her nose up in disgust at the metaphor and looks back at Stacie. “Pick up your jaw.”

“Shut up.” Beca hisses before she glances at her again. “She’s just...pretty.” Her eyes settle on the redhead, quietly sitting in the corner with her regular vanilla latte, laptop on the table as she types away. She’s come to the coffee house at least once a day for three weeks now, not like Beca is counting. 

Stacie bits her lip and agrees. “Oh yeah, she’s hot.” 

Beca’s eyes snap back to Stacie at the comment and her eyebrows furrow.

Stacie just smirks as she takes a new order. “Look at you already jealous and you don’t even know her name.”

“Chloe.”

“What?”

“Her name. It’s Chloe.” Beca admits almost embarrassed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouts. There’s no reason to deny her crush anymore. She’s gonna get so much shit for this. “I always push Jessie aside when she comes so I can do her order.” The loud snort makes her roll her eyes. “...shut up.”

“Okay, spill.” Stacie straightens up and puts her hands on her hips like she’s ready for anything. However, Beca’s blank expression makes her tilt her head to the side. “Your plan? What’s your plan to get her, Mitchell?”

Beca’s mouth opens and closes. “I - I um, stare at her really creepy until she realizes that I like her and asks me out?”

“In your dreams, maybe.” Stacie’s voice drips from sarcasm as she turns away. “Oh, oh here she comes.”

Beca’s eyes widen as she spins around so fast she’s sure she got whiplash. Chloe’s table is empty, the redhead heading toward the counter maneuvering around the customers, and Beca’s heart starts to beat fast.

“Just let me do it.” Stacie whispers just before Chloe reaches them and Beca’s sure she’s having a heart attack.

“What? Stacie! Do - “

The tall brunette's face lights up with a smile as she completely ignores Beca and faces the redhead. “Hello.”

Chloe smiles politely, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. “Hi. Can I get another vanilla latte please?” She asks softly and Stacie nods. “I’m gonna have a big day today.”

“Sure. Coming right up.” 

As Stacie turns around to prepare the drink, Beca’s unable to do anything but watch in silence as Chloe places her hand on the counter, her fingers tapping out a familiar beat against the surface. Beca’s head tilts to the side as she’s trying to figure out the melody but Chloe helps her when she suddenly starts to hum under her breath.

A smile pulls at Beca’s lips and she’s saying the words before she can stop herself.

“Titanium.” 

Chloe’s ocean blue eyes snap to Beca and the small brunette is unprepared when she starts to smile. 

“Do you know David Guetta?”

Beca squints. “I don’t live under a rock.” 

Chloe raises an eyebrow with a curious smile on her face and her eyes drop down on Beca’s body before slowly dragging it up. Beca’s face burns bright red.

“Here you go.” Stacie interrupts their staring contest as she places the newly brewed cup of coffee in front of Chloe. “I pumped in an extra shot of coffee just in case.” When Chloe pulls out her wallet, she waves her off. “Oh, it’s on the house, don’t worry about it.” 

“Thank you.” Chloe says brightly and grabs her coffee but not before settling her eyes once again on Beca. 

“Bye!”

The DJ’s mouth hangs slightly open as she watches Chloe walk away before rounding on Stacie. “What the fuck did you do?” 

“If I did it right, you’ll see,” Stacie smirks deeply, casually grabbing a dish towel, and starts to clean the glasses. “Oh, what am I saying, of course, I did it right.”

Beca’s heart pounds with nerves at the expression but forces herself to calm down and go back to work. 

Half an hour later, Beca’s phone buzzes in her pocket with a new text. It’s an unknown number and Beca’s eyebrows frown in confusion. 

_I’ll try to squeeze you in but how about we start with a date instead?_ 😉 _\- Vanilla Latte Chloe_

Beca’s jaw drops and she looks at Stacie with wide eyes. 

“Chloe just asked me out.” She’s stunned as Stacie grins mischievously not saying a word.

It's after two dates when Beca finds out that Stacie wrote ‘ _I know you’re busy today but can you add me to your to-do list? Text me. Beca.’_ on Chloe’s coffee cup along with her number, she doesn’t know if she wants to kill her or kiss her. 


End file.
